<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An unexpected call by Ruby_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864587">An unexpected call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare'>Ruby_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cleaning house [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hades - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus wears the wrong artifact in the wrong time and place, leading to a very (un)fortunate) escapade with his cousin and a very ornery Fury. And so a crack in the House of Hades forms, fated to chip deeper and deeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecto &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Aphrodite &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cleaning house [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An unexpected call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alecto hit the floor, defeated but unslain by the ever-treading-forth prince. Pink fumes roll up her body like smoldering smoke, coiling into whispy hearts that dissipate into the air along with her steaming anger. The red of her dress is torn through at the chest, revealing her modest, toned bosom, blue-grey skin cut, and embedded with razor-sharp crystals. A black blooded nipple stood erect, coursing with dual excitement and fury. With every breath, her ichor pulsed out, giving strength to the many fluid roots trickling down from her wounds, staining both her dress and the floor underneath her.  </p><p>	"What are you waiting for Redblood? You must be dying to run me through," whipped Alecto, staring at the tip of Stygius. </p><p>	"After so many times, it begins to lose its charm. A little boring when you're the only one putting in the work," retorted Zagreus, Heterochromatic eyes catching hers with equal intensity. Alecto's throat buzzed like a chainsaw, hacking up ichor in a growl. </p><p>	"Are you talking down to me, Redblood?! You know this can only end in blood, so just stick it in me already!" Alecto howled her words with that subtle coyness Zagreus had come to recognize, feeling the lure of her intent, welcoming her destruction with some bittersweet satisfaction. A spark rushed between them, setting fire to the gaseous tension that swelled between them. Alecto blushed, noticing the slight lift in the man's garb, just between his legs. A look of mixed fear and anger came over Zagreus, Stygius lifting to snuff out Alecto and the burdening desire rising within his loins. As the blade met its peak in the air, the keepsake tucked into his ear began to vibrate. Aphrodite's Rose.</p><p>	 A gust of strong wind blew from the petals of the artifact, rippling out in tangible waves of pink glitter, filling the room with a ubiquitous heat that dampened both Alecto's and Zagreus's skin. Zag's arm fell languidly as the heat softened up his muscles, Stygius clanking against the floor. He took a step back, mist rising in thick plumes that coiled atop one another like serpents forming a pillar between him and his adversary. The matter condensed, molded, and glazed over like molten glass, melting into a candy caramel brown, the remaining mist folding into beautiful locks of hair that fell in straight bundles for many feet towards the floor. A peal of hearty laughter sprang forth, booming like the thunder of Zeus. Zag and Alecto shrank back as one final flash of light cemented the Goddess into the realm of the dead, manifested wholly from the raw lust residing within the heart of the Fury and her little Godling. Zag thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, sizing Aphrodite up with blinking peepers; she was a head taller than his father, which he could scarcely believe. </p><p>	"My my my. Such mighty temptation. It shone like a beacon through that otherwise muddy darkness you've always got sticking to you, my little Godling. Just what has allowed me to invade these hallowed grounds?" Aphrodite sang, spinning on a heel to face the other. </p><p>	"Oh, is this the source of your heart's turmoil? I know of you and the little Gorgon, among others, but I did expect something such as this. I thought you preferred the taste of something sweet over that which is sour. Oh, but who am I to judge, love comes in all sorts of flavors, and your taste for her must be deep as my taste for you," waned the Goddess, words hushing to a scarcely audible tone. Alecto warily brought herself to her feet, her naked breast dripping with a few beads of sweat as the miasmatic heat draped over her, heavier and heavier as the seconds passed. </p><p>	"Zagreus, just what sort of trick is this?!" Alecto demanded an answer, forcing a bark of anger. </p><p>	"Alecto, I didn't-"</p><p>	"Now, now children. I am not here for you to quarrel any longer. I am here so you can make peace, if just for a moment. It's plain you are both entangled within one another's lives, suffice to say perhaps not under the healthiest of circumstances. But! There is passion in your hearts. The sort of passion you can only share among yourselves.~ Won't you let it loose? To keep it caged like a wild beast, why, that's such a shame," lamented Aphrodite, ever ill to see one's heart chained down. </p><p>	The Goddess took a step towards the Fury, reaching a hand down towards Alecto. The Fury snarled and edged back against the floor. She accepted the help reluctantly, fearing the Goddess in the same capacity she did Hades, knowing better than to offend, at least outright. Aphrodite pulls her effortlessly onto her feet, drawing the woman close with an arm sashing around her back. Alecto's heart pummels against her chest, a naked breast meeting the soft caramel skin of the woman's naked stomach. Zagreus took a step back, by all means, uneasy with the sight. A creeping fear came over him, an instinctual worry that a monumental shift was to take place, one that expanded beyond what was currently unfolding. It rushed past him like some fleeting demon, and before he could take hold the strings of fate snared him in place, leaving him powerless for what came next.</p><p>	"Gah, what?!" Zag mutters, watching as Godly hands caress the Fury's face. Alecto turns her head away in annoyance, angrily combatting the emotions and arousal hidden away in her heart. Aphrodite dipped seductively to the floor, hips swaying like a leaf falling on a gentle chute of air, cheeks jiggling on display for Zag. Aphro's little Godling bit into the inside of his bottom lip, hoping to remedy his growing sexual frustration with pain. But the sight of that Godly rear snaking down was too much, and his cock grew rebelliously, pitching a fervent tent in his tunic. </p><p>	Alecto stared open-mouthed at Aphrodite, whose countenance was so full of genuine love and affection; not even this hot-blooded Fury was capable of resisting the alluring charm and beauty of such a bombshell. As if pulled in by gravitational force, her lips met with the Goddess's, slowly melting from a cold scowl into trembling grey tiers of soft flesh. Fine, she thought, but only so long as she could make Zag suffer a little more, knowing that if she couldn't resist, then he was likely hurting just the same. Her hands fought up into pink silken locks of hair, pressing the attack onto the succulent lips that preyed on her own so lovingly. Their saliva mingled in thick strands, stretching and thinning between slapping tongues that played in the open. In a mere moment what had been a gentle embrace of lips became a raunchy display of open mouth goodness, forcing Zag to peek out of sheer envy where moments ago he had tried to avert his gaze. There was no denying it now, he wanted Aphrodite, blood and darkness, he even felt his heart stir for that wretched Fury. </p><p>	Alecto could tell quite easily, peeking back to see his sheathed cock straining under its tunic. Her hands wrenched back at Aphrodite's hair, craning her head back. A dark forked tongue plastered against the Goddess's neck, slipping from under her chin to the back of her head in one long stroke.</p><p>	"Mmhmmmnnn," moaned Alecto teasingly, hoping Zag's hunger would eat him through. Come on you bastard. Why don't you just come and take it? Scared? </p><p>	Aphrodite giggled salaciously, feeling the wanton lust rolling off of Alecto like sweat. </p><p>	"Oh, are you trying to tease the boy? Why, I could never just belong to one lover, no matter how tight your hold on me,~" sung the Goddess, forcing her head back to level with Alecto. She clasped those grey cheeks, surprising the woman with a long tongue spearing into her throat. She squirmed, helpless as her mouth was locked in once again to those dazzling cushions called lips. A loud clatter came from where Zag stood, Stygius tossed aside. Every man had his limit and his limit had been met in short order. He strode confidently to the two, moving behind the Fury. There was a shuffle of cloth and metal unbuckling, boots knocking off, and attire falling loosely to the floor. </p><p>	Alecto's eyes shot wide in what could have been the first look of fear ever to encroach upon her visage, at least as far as Zag had seen. Something long, hard, and throbbing wedged between her thighs. She unwittingly made things worse for herself, muscled thighs clamping around the member intruding between her legs. </p><p>	"That's good, Alecto, ahn. I didn't think you'd take to pleasing me, but here you are, knowing just what to do," mocked Zag, swinging his hips back and forth roughly through the vice of warm thigh meat. Alecto whined in aggravation, muffled by the coiling serpent of muscle twisting around into the back of her throat. She could only expel so much muted, vocal anger before dissolving into whimpers. Zag tore at her attire, leaving it to hang in tatters under her bare ass. His flesh slapped into hers, stinging her cheeks with pain and embarrassment. She had hoped he would have been flustered, upset, but what had she expected from a man who had already slapped her around as much as he had? The very notion of him taking her so easily was as infuriating as it was disappointing. </p><p>	"See, I knew you could be accomodating, even neighborly," remarked Zag in jest, wincing as Alecto reminded him that she was being nice for once with a pinch of her powerful thighs. The Fury gained focus, pushing back at Aphrodite's tongue till it lapped out of her mouth, flicking and tasting her lips and cheeks.</p><p>	"I don't accommodate red blood. I trap, I cage, and I abuse," retorted Alecto with a razor's edge lining her words. She let out an uncharacteristically loud eep as his hands slapped over her ass and hips, fingers digging in like voracious fangs. </p><p>	"And look where you're at, trapped with me," whispered Zag, lips trailing from her ear to a cheek. Aphrodite offered a kiss and a giggle before the Godling sank his teeth into Alecto's cheek, nipping down at her neck next. Try as she might refraining, her pleasure rang out as a hiss and a moan. Fangs grit, snapping at the urge to ask him to bite harder. Her body did all the asking that was required, hips bouncing forward and then back, stroking him willingly now as a reward for his roughness. Aphrodite began tailoring the Fury with more nibbles, teasing at her ear and working her way down. Her sparkling whites grazed down Alecto's shivering frame, kneeling lower and splaying her thick juicy tanned thighs out to prop herself at crotch level. She smiled, watching Zag's throbbing, dark glans poke in and out of those thighs, dribbling pre. </p><p>	"By my Father!" Zag exclaimed, feeling a pinch on the bellend of his cock. His body slapped hard against Alecto, who herself fidgeted in excitement as she looked down, Zag's cockhead caught between Aphrodite's teeth. His hips never quite lost their pace, rolling like liquid over their mantle of cock. The Goddess smiled wide, lips slowly hugging onto his flesh as her teeth relinquished. She went down an inch, urging him to push back, which he did with a sudden thrust, popping into her mouth where her tongue welcomed him, wet and sloppy. </p><p>	Aphrodite was losing herself in the passion, smelling liquid pleasure begin to drip from Alecto's tight, hairy cunt. A finger circled in her view, over a deliciously rounded nub of grey flesh. The Goddess smiled and saw an opportunity to stir the Fury further, adopting a little bit of her cruelty. Zag pounded into those gray cheeks again at the sensation of another bite, his cousin taking another chomp onto his member, teeth pinching just hard enough that they barely broke the skin. Surprisingly, to both women, Zag made no complaints, giving a sigh that gestured between pleasure and pain. Alecto drew her gaze to Aphrodite who stared back, joy bubbling up on both their faces. Those full plush lips slurped back along the length,  parting from Zag's flesh with a loud pop and a murmur of arousal. The goddess took to the side, nipping, clenching, and grinding her teeth inch by inch down his length as Alecto spread her legs. Aphrodite tucked herself underneath, chomping and chewing along the side of the member. Her teeth clamped on tight, head shaking like a dog trying to tear apart a stuffed animal.</p><p>	"Lady Aphrodite, I don't think, hrrmmmgh- I don't think you're supposed to bite it," reasoned Zag to an uncaring Goddess. Alecto spread eagle with her legs despite Zag's slight efforts to squish her thighs back over his cock as a shield, the naughty play beginning to hurt just a tad more than he would enjoy, or so he himself thinks, his body ever in denial. </p><p>	"Then why does it look like you're loving it? Your cock seems pretty fucking stiff for someone who doesn't want it," Alecto teased, that familiar venom lacing her words. It was true, as much as he wanted to resist and protest, his cock throbbed even harder than it had a mere minute ago. </p><p>	"Face it, Redblood, you enjoy this the same way you enjoy my blades sinking into you. Don't try to deny it. I see that look of excitement in your eyes when the steel sinks in. You relish it, the sting, the burn. It's what makes your victories so sweet, the same way it is for me when I manage to cut you down. Been a while though. Maybe I can get that sweet taste of victory now," chimed the Fury maliciously. Her hands reached back clasping her hands behind him onto his ass, holding him securely against her backside.</p><p>	 Zag hoped this wouldn't go too far, but found such hopes torn apart as Aphrodite moved down his length, Alecto keeping her legs wide to allow space for his cousin. She bit hard, licking the hard cockmeat that swelled between her teeth, inching towards the base. He shut his eyes, panting heavily over a shoulder that rolled against him. His hands went from Alecto's hips to her chest, tearing at her dress, her one clothed tit popping free with the other. Nails dug into the weathered tit-flesh, scraping down, tearing, and drawing blood that ran over old scars.</p><p>	"Oouuaghh! That's it Redblood! Hurt me, ooooh yes! Make me bleed. Punish me for what you're about to endure, you horny fucking bastard," cried Alecto in resplendent pain. Zag's fingers curled in, clenching and pinching into her breasts with ferocious might, forcing Alecto to hiss and exhale as the pain intensified. A sharp cry came from the two of them, blood trickling down her breasts as he broke the skin in several places around her areolas, a sudden nauseating pain overcoming him below. Pressure built in one of his testicles, Aphrodite tightening her chompers onto a nut. She motioned her lower jaw, rolling the precious jewel back and forth. </p><p>	Zag shuddered, clinging to Alecto's tits as if his life depended on it, heaving and sweating like a sick dog, entire lower half quaking. Guttural grunts and groans sawed past his clenched teeth, barely able to hold onto his faculties as his entire mind went numb. Alecto eased her hold, stroking softly over his cheeks before slapping one. He bumped forward into his wretched lover, gasping as those teeth on his nut pinched, wedging into the testicle, so very close to applying the necessary force to ruin his day. It felt like he was about to collapse, but before the pain passed that threshold Aphrodite flipped switches. With dextrous ease of her tongue, she swaddled his other testicle between her teeth, giving one final clamp of excruciating pressure before sucking his balls into her mouth, relieving him with a tongue that coiled around his sack, tugging it to the back of her throat.</p><p>	The Godling shuddered and shook, body spasming against Alecto who shrilled with laughter, shaking her ass against his stomach. She watched in absolute splendor as the sudden transition from pain to pleasure sent him over an unforeseen edge, boiling spunk shooting out in thick messy strands that matted and gunked up those once immaculate, pink locks of hair, now stained white with thick semen dripping down onto the Goddesses forehead and brow. His entire length flexed repeatedly, bobbing up and down between Alecto's thighs as it discharged it's lewd payload, firing rope after rope. Exhausted from tension and the fear of his jewels being snatched from him, Zagreus lost all stability, slumping against Alecto. The fury felt a gap in his focus, taking it to her advantage with a leg rising vertically up to her side as she spins off around him, whirling behind him like a rogue breeze. He felt his arms locked up in hers, then weightlessness overcoming him, losing his breath as the Fury brought him up and crushed him onto the floor.</p><p>	Toned legs locked over his thighs like boa constrictors, straining with rippling muscles against his writhing limbs. The two of them looked to Aphrodite, busy plucking the thick strands of love off of her face, dangling them onto her lolling tongue before slurping them each lewdly. </p><p>	"Ha, I ought to start calling you White-blood! I would have preferred something more sanguine, but it is satisfying to see something slip out of you for once. You've been holding out on me so much as of late, though, you bastard, and I'm not going to let that slide. Time to take what's owed," declared Alecto, tightening her spider-like hold of his limbs. Zag looked to Aphrodite, knowing and hoping she would help him now that this had gone too far. He would have been dead wrong, but... Well, he is wrong. The Goddess flashed him a honied look, glittering lips curling up around her sparkling whites in a look that was far from innocent. </p><p>	"My little Godling, I did not know you enjoyed such love. I knew your relationships... were strained. But, oh my, how your emotions roil like a maelstrom, crying for release. You need not fret, my partner there and I will see to it that you are thoroughly loved, in every facet that your heart desires," soothed Aphrodite to no effect. Zag began to wrestle helplessly against Alecto, taking Aphrodite's words as 'you're shit out of luck.'</p><p>	The Goddess sashayed over, naked hips bumping against the bobbing pink curls that lingered around her hips and ass. Her smile warmed, serene and beautiful. Zag was enraptured for a moment, forgetting his fear as he fell into her immaculate countenance, never noticing the foot that neared his more vulnerable regions. Aphrodite curled her big toe inward, snapping it forward with surprising force. It clocked right into a nut, Zag responding spontaneously with a flurry of whimpering groans, body throttling with Alecto clinging tightly underneath.</p><p>	"Blood and darkness!" Zag's voice boomed throughout the room, trapped in the silence of Tartarus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to get the second chapter to this done soon. My focus has been sort of weaving between different things and I've been in a bit of a slog. Thanks for keeping up and sticking with if you have been!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>